Temple of Ikov/Quick guide
Details Thieving (boostable) * Ranged *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with Ranged *Ability to protect yourself from level 61 Ice spiders |items = *A yew, magic, or dark bow (yew comp bow or better will work as well) (crossbows won't work because you must shoot ice arrows) *A knife (or any slash weapon) *20 unnoted limpwurt roots *A light source Recommended: *Varrock teleports *Ardougne teleports (if Plague City has been completed) *Weight-reducing clothing, such as the graceful outfit, to stay below -1kg weight (saves a bank trip) *Ava's accumulator (however, this weighs 4kg) Optional: *Bandit's brew (if boosting to level 42 Thieving from level 41, as it boosts your Thieving level by 1) Do not bring anything unnecessary! (need to have at least 1 inventory space free and a maximum weight of -1 kg) |kills = *Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) *Guardian of Armadyl (level 43) - only if siding with Lucien *Lucien (level 14) - only if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} Walkthrough Items required for this part: Pendant of lucien (given by Lucien when talking to him), knife or slash weapon and light source (if obtaining boots of lightness) * Speak to Lucien in the Flying Horse Inn in the north-west corner of East Ardougne. * Enter the temple south of the Ranging Guild. * If you require boots of lightness: Go west down the stairs, slash the web, and take the boots. '(Light source required)'' * Go through the north gate with the Pendant of lucien equipped. * Cross the lava bridge '''(weight must be -1 kg or less or you will take 20 damage from falling) and take the lever. * Keep the lever in your inventory. Go to a bank and get the neccessary gear (including the neccessary bow) and the 20-un-noted limpwurt root. The temple: * Return to the temple and attach the lever to the lever-bracket near the ladder. Pull the lever after attaching it. You will receive the prompt: "You hear the clunking of some hidden machinery." * Go through the south gate and follow the path. * Search chests along the icy path to obtain ice arrows. 10 with Ava's device and 60+ Ranged is enough. **You can world hop and keep searching the same chest if you are having trouble with the spiders. * Go back through the north gate and straight north to a small room. * Search the lever for traps then pull it. * Go west then north through the doors. * Talk to the Fire Warrior of Lesarkus. * Kill him with your ice arrows. **Use protect from magic to take no damage. * Give Winelda 20 unnoted limpwurt roots. * Optional: follow the path to its end and take the shiny key to access this dungeon from McGrubor's Wood. * Push the wall to the north leading to a room full of Guardians of Armadyl. * Pick the good or evil path. Good path ' * Remove your Pendant of lucien and talk to a Guardian of Armadyl. * Enter the building west of the Grand Exchange wearing your Armadyl pendant and kill Lucien (level 14). ''Quest complete! '''Evil path * Try to take the Staff of Armadyl from the table, you may have to kill a level 43 Guardian of Armadyl. **The guardian can be easily safespotted behind a chair. * Enter the building west of the Grand Exchange and give Lucien the Staff of Armadyl. Quest complete! Quest reward * Quest point * Ranged experience * Fletching experience *Boots of lightness *The Armadyl pendant (Note: If you sided with Lucien, you must kill Guardians of Armadyl to obtain it.) *The Pendant of lucien giving you wider access to the Temple of Ikov. *The shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood. Required for completing *Desert Treasure